


We Shall Meet Again

by Tamareka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamareka/pseuds/Tamareka
Summary: You and Mike were happy together. But your ways had to part because of your duties and different missions. But when the Beast titan showed up, instead of dead, Mike ended like Zeke's prisoner and was taken on the Main Land.But you, his wife, were left alone on the Paradise Island, unaware of his whereabouts. Yet, somehow you had hope in your heart, that he was alive somewhere. You just couldn't bring yourself to believe he was dead. Now, when you found out you were pregnant with Mike's child, more than ever.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope you will like this short story and will enjoy reading it. It's just some story of mine I wrote really long time ago, but somehow managed to forget about.  
> So here it is, please leave kudos or comments if you like it. 
> 
> I'm not native english speaker, so please forgive me for any grammatical errors made.  
> Thank you

You hummed happily after you tasted the soup you were cooking. Perfect, just like you wanted it to be. Putting it away from the flame, you set the table. When everything was ready you heard the door open, heavy boots clapped against the wooden floor. Strong, big hands immediately found their way to your waist and hips. You felt hot breath against your neck and ear.

Giggling, you turned slightly to see the giant sandy blond man towering above you. “Finished so soon?” you asked.

He only hummed and smiled. “Had to hurry to be with you.” Mike kissed your head and sat at the table.

“You are impossible.” you laughed and rolled your eyes. “I’m glad Erwin let us be alone after what happened at the expedition. If only for one day.” you stated and sat opposite him.

Mike chuckled. “I still don’t understand how you managed to convince him.”

You took his bowl and filled it with hot creamy rich soup. It was so long when you two were alone together. In the barracks it was something else. You both were soldiers, you had duties and you both knew that in the Survey Corps one never knew when death will strike.

Besides, no one except Erwin knew about your relationship. Everyone knew you were good friends and some emotions were lingering in the air between the two of you. But it was your secret. Sometimes both of you hardly could control your urges and feelings. You loved one another so strongly, you just had to be together.

“I honestly told him, that I want to spend at least one day alone with my husband. And If not, I will kidnap him.” you now filled your bowl. When you lifted your eyes to looked at him, you froze.

Mike’s eyes were now filled with hunger, having nothing to do with food. Lust seeping from his expression. Watching you with his predatory gaze, you only pouted your cheeks.

“Eat, or the wood you were chopping earlier will cop you back. You have to be strong.” you stated and started eating.

He said nothing, only laughed and nodded. But during your meal, he was still watching you with that look full of lust and love. You couldn’t bear it any longer, feeling the hot sensation in your belly and between your legs, you shifted in your seat. That hot soup wasn’t helping either.

Once you have finished eating, you cleared the table. When you turned back, Mike grabbed your arms and pinned you against the table surface. Attacking your neck with opened mouthed kisses.

“M-Mike…” you stuttered, gasping when he nipped and bit lightly your earlobe.

“I can’t wait any longer, love.” his voice was darkened with could of passion and lust. You would be lying if you said it didn’t send shivering down your spine. You gasped sharply when his clever fingers found their way under your skirt and underwear, stroking your heat. He smiled widely and looked at you. “And I can see you are impatient too.”

You were dripping wet, but it was not entirely your fault. He started this. His lust filled looks just never let your body cooled and relaxed. You were always thinking only about one thing, when he looked at you like that.

“Y-you started it. Besides it has been so long, I just need to feel you. Please.” you moaned breathing heavily.

Mike grunted at your sight. Your hair scattered on the table, lips parted and swollen, eyes clouded with pleasure, breathing heavily. If he wasn’t ready to ravish you earlier, he surely was now. You were just too beautiful and arousing. He felt his pained member stretch more into his already tight pants.

Not waiting any longer, he roughly grabbed your white shirt and tore it apart. Freeing your lovely breast, nipples hard and ready. You gasped and electric shock rushed through your body. Mike lowered his lips to take one nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it, pinching the other with his fingers. You moaned at that pleasurable feeling. But it was not enough, you wanted and needed more.

Reaching your fingers into his silken sandy hair, you tugged slightly when he sucked harder. He was massaging your mounds and kissing your neck, nipping at your weak spot under your ear. You yelped and grabbed his shirt more tightly, unbuttoning only first three buttons, you pulled the shirt over his head.

Mike had the body of a god. He was tall, muscular and handsome. You loved the way his muscles worked when he took you and ravished you. His strong arms and hands, his perfect wide strong chest and slender waist with toned stomach.

You bit your lip after he straightened so you could see his perfect body. He chuckled. “Like what you see?”

“Very much.” you answered and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Soon you both were hungrily kissing each other. Nipping and biting others lips and tongues. Meanwhile you unbuttoned his pants, freeing his aching hard member. His hand traced again under your skirt and lifted the hem up. After your underwear was gone, you felt his fingers parting your pink wet folds, entering your heat. Stroking and stretching you wider.

Moaning, you couldn’t stop moving against his hand.

If he hadn’t prepared you for what comes next, you would surely be in pain. He was very well developed after all.

“Oh, God, you’re so wet and needy.” he whispered into your ear, while making you feel good with his hand. His thumb found your clit and started making circles against it. Your body started twitching and you could already feel your orgasm approaching.

“Mike please, I need you inside now!” you screamed in pleasure unsure if he heard you.

“Who do you want to feel inside?” Mike asked you again after he pulled his fingers out and took his member into his hand, stroking and teasing your entrance with his tip.

“Only you! My husband!” you whined when he didn’t enter you yet. “Mike please I can’t take it anymore!” you sobbed a little, looking him into his deep green eyes.

He grinned and finally pushed it inside slowly. Stretching you for him. He growled at the pleasurable feeling, resting his forehead against your shoulder. You moaned and almost screamed after he entered you. It felt so good. You could just cum right now.

“Ahh…So thigh.” he had to wait for a moment not to cum already. You felt so good, hot and wet inside and your walls wanted to swallow him right now. Also, he wanted to let you get used to him again, it was truly too long. 

You locked your legs around his waist to push him closer. When he started moving, you grabbed the table edges to be steady. His hands rested on our hips, as he pounded into you. His pace was slow and deep at first, but soon he started to slam himself inside more violently.

Huffing and grunting, he felt like he was in heaven. Especially when he could hear you singing only for him now. You were mewling and panting franticly. Arching your back to angle him better inside. You felt you were close, just a little more.

“More…please…!” you pleaded and he happily obligated. He lifted your leg up and hooked it by his elbow. Slamming into you in different angle, burying himself deeper than before.

You screamed when he started hitting all your right spots now. Wiggling against the desk surface, Mike knew you were close. He too, was reaching his limit.

“Come for me! I want to see you breaking apart.” Mike speeded up and you felt something inside you breaking. A powerful wave of pleasure collided with your body and mind, and sent you into pure bliss. Screaming his name, you felt him tensing too.

Mike felt your walls clench around him. Not able to stand it, he also came, painting your inner walls white, sighting in pleasure.

Once both of you recovered from your blissful states, Mike collected you into his arms and walked with you into your bedroom. Lying happily in the soft bed, you kissed his jaw.

“I love you.” he hummed and pulled you more to him.

“I love you more.” you sighed. “But I’m not sure if it was safe for you to cum inside today.” you placed your small hand on your belly.

Mike sat and leaned against the bed headboard, pulling you forward, so you were straddling his lap. “I love you and if we will have a child together, we will be a family. Before I met you, I never wanted to have a wife or to be a father. But with you, I feel complete.” he gently cupped your chin and kissed you.

How you loved him, it was unthinkable. You were two pieces that fitted together so perfectly. One heart and one body. You kissed him even more, massaging his strong wide chest with your small hands. You licked his ear shell, biting his earlobe, forcing him to moan for you. Continuing down, you kissed his neck and chest, biting and nipping.

He inhaled sharply when you took his already hard member into your palm and started stroking his length up and down.

“You want me so eagerly again?” you teased him with a cheeky smile.

Mike moaned a little and grinned. “Always. My lovely wife.”

You lowered yourself onto his member, slowly siting down. Both gasping, you threw your head backwards. Mike buried his face in your chest and started licking and sucking on your breasts.

You placed your hands on Mike’s shoulders and when you were ready, you started to bounce on his lap, mewling and panting again.

“You feel so good.” Mike gasped and started thrusting up against you. But it wasn’t enough for him, it felt good but he wanted to make you a panting mess. He stopped you and lifted you from him. You gasped in confusion when he turned you around and pushed you on your hands and knees, but screamed in pure ecstasy when he slammed his cock into you from behind. “That’s it love! Scream for me!”

It wasn’t necessary to say it twice. You were holding the bed sheets as if your life depended on it, because Mike’s pace was deep and fast. He was hitting all the right spots and you were unable to think straight anymore. He leaned down and started biting and licking your back, shoulders and neck. One of his hands reached between your legs and started to stroke and massage your clit.

It was too much, you thought you will die from pleasure. “Mike! Mike! Oh…Mike!” you screamed and chanted his name like a prayer, reaching your peak.

Mike soon followed you and growled your name as well, filling you with his seed again. He smirked when he saw your body covered in sweat, his seed dripping from you, you catching your breath, recovering from your sweet hight.

He made you this way, no one else. Only he. He was your husband and lover. You were screaming his name only.

“Admiring your work?” you asked with a tired voice, smiling at him.

“I want to see you like this every day.” he kissed you and helped you to get up.

“You have a stamina of a horse.” you giggled, but ran quickly into the bathroom with a squeak, when you saw Mike’s lustful gaze again.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Mike finished his work outside and you prepared the dinner. After that you both read your reports and upcoming orders for another missions.

“I will be in the Stohess District with my squad. Mine and Hange’s squad will be the main force in capturing Annie Leonheart. I only hope Eren will be able to beat her.” you stated and flipped the pages.

Mike flinched. The Female titan killed all members of Levi’s squad. During the last expedition he fought her himself after all, she was really a tough opponent. But Mike knew you were strong and skilled. You and your squad were best matched in the entire Survey Corps.

“I will be taking the rest of the 104th to the housing facility south from the Wall Rose. Tomorrow already. Erwin and the other few members think that Leonheart is not working alone. That some members of the 104th might be her allies.” he folded the papers and put them down on the coffee table.

“I want you to be careful.” you kissed his cheek.

“You too. Remember to save your gas. You always hurry to help, but forgetting about it.” he kissed the tip of your nose. “I don’t want the two of you get hurt.” he grinned slyly and placed his large palm on your belly.

You pouted and slapped his shoulder. “Ha, ha, very funny big daddy. You should be careful about what you wish.” you rolled your eyes.

“Dad, huh.” Mike repeated. “If it’s a boy, I want to name him after my grandfather Michael.”

You laughed. “And what if it’s a girl. Our little daughter?”

“How about Liliana or Sophie?”

“Both sounds nice. But I’m sure you would love to have a son, huh?” you hummed and leaned against his chest. He hugged you and kissed your head.

“As a first child yes. Second should be daughter, so she could be protected by her older brother if needed. My little princess I could spoil.”

You giggled and kissed his fingers. “You really are impossible my love. I love you even more now.”

In the late evening, you both returned into the barracks. Parting your ways and giving each other final goodbye kiss. Mike will be leaving early tomorrow. You too, will be leaving to Stohess with Hange’s squad, Levi and Erwin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mike couldn’t believe his eyes. The Beast titan in front of him grabbed his horse and stretched his hand. Mike immediately knew what was coming. He jumped in the air, just in time, but the roof cracked under his weight and he was falling down. A small titan was ready to grab him, but in the last moment he anchored himself against the wall of the building. Breathing heavily, adrenalin was circling in his veins in huge amounts. He jumped from the building wall and attacked the small titan. After slicing his nape, he landed on the rooftop again.

But he realised too late that the Beast titan was already standing near him.

Was he really talking? Mike was unable to move or speak. He was too shocked.

“I thought we were speaking with the same language.” said the beast, while scratching the back of his head.

Finally, Mike woke up from the trans. “You’re another titan shifter, aren’t you?” Mike asked with a deep steady voice, despite his shock. He already knew the answer though.

“Another? So, you already know that the titans are humans? Interesting.” the beast answered.

But Mike froze, titans were humans. How was that even possible?

“Looks like you knew only a part of it, hmm. But I’m really interested in that weapon of yours. Thanks to that you’re able to fly around. What would you say about me having it?”

Mike chuckled. “If you are so interested in it, why don’t you let me kill you with it.” he wanted to kill that damn beast, but he knew it was not some ordinary titan. He was a human inside titan flesh.

“I really like your enthusiasm. But I must say it would come in handy to have another’s nation soldier with me. Guess I’ll just take you with us.” said the titan and reached his hand at Mike’s form.

But Mike cut through his flesh and jumped away. However, the beast titan threw him off the roof with his other hand. Mike fell heavily on the ground, damaging his gear instantly. One titan, who was hiding behind the tree immediately run after him. Mike though it was his end, the titan grabbed him and painfully squeezed him.

The only thing Mike could think of was you. Your smile and your last day together. He never told you, that you were his first and only real love. That how grateful he was to have you in his life.

Mike whispered your name when he saw the titan’s huge mouth opening slowly.

“Stop! Put him down.” said the beast titan.

The titan struggled a little, but in the end listened. And placed Mike back on the ground. Out of nowhere, appeared another titan, with huge mouth and it was walking on all four? Carrying barrels and boxes on its back.

“We are taking this one with us.” announced the hairy titan and the cart titan nodded.

You were standing next to Hange, waiting for someone to finally answer you. “I ask again, where is Squad leader Mike Zacharias!” fists clenched in rage and desperation. You wanted to see him right now. Where was he?

“W-when we left the facility a group of titans started running towards us. He said he’s going to buy us some time, but we haven’t seen him afterwards.” answered Connie unsure.

Your heart froze. No one saw him afterwards. He was all alone against a group of titans. No. NO.

“He could still return to the Wall after he killed them. Right?” Bertolt tried to give you some hope. But it was for nothing.

You walked away from them all. Once you were far enough, you fell on your knees. Tears blurred your vision and you couldn’t breathe. Throat burning, you screamed. Little you cared that they heard you. You were broken.

“We asked at the Walls if he haven’t returned back. But no one saw him.” Hange explained to the others.

Your hand found your wedding ring you were carrying as a necklace around your neck. You remembered your wedding. How happy you were and how you loved him. You weren’t prepared to let him go. Not now, not ever. You loved him with all your heart.

No, you have to trust him. He will always find his way to you. Just trust his nose. You hid your ring back behind your shirt and walked back to them. Tears still in your eyes, but you didn’t care.

Hange gave you a puzzled look.

“He will return back.” you were sure of it.

Hange knew you loved Mike and he surely loved you back. But about your wedding knew only Erwin and Nile. They were your best men’s after all. Two years after you joined the Survey Corps, Mike decided to finally propose you. Well, of course he needed a little bit of liquid courage and asked you outside the pub, but still.

Nile started babbling something about you two were idiots for joining the Corps, that you could be happy and safe and married while being in the Military Police as well. Erwin was happy for you, you could see his eyes saddened a little, because he never could find a woman who would be ok with his work and instability, but he was happy that at least his friends found happiness.

You said to yourself, that Bertolt was probably right. He probably returned behind the Walls and was alright.

He had to be alright.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was slowly waking up from his unconsciousness, growling because of his rigs. Probably broken after that titan almost squeezed his life out of him. But when his eyes started seeing his surroundings, he was shaking.

The Cart titan was looking at him intensively, guarding him. “You shouldn’t be moving so quickly.”

Another talking titan. Mike gasped and then lifted his eyebrow, tilting his head on a side. “Don’t you tell me you’re another titan shifter as well.” he growled, his throat dry.

“I’m, obviously.” its large mouth opened and closed. “You’re coming with us on the main land. Believe it or not, but there is another world behind those Walls.”

Mike was speechless. He was gaping like a fish out of water, unable to form a word, sentence, or question. But anger filled his veins now.

“You’re telling me, that outside is another land? That we had no idea of? Because we were imprisoned here in these cursed Walls!?” he tried to stand up, but failed. Coughing, a few drops of blood fell from his lips as he bit himself. “So much for a freedom.”

“Cooperate and we won’t kill you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I have a wife here, waiting for me to get to her!” Mike growled.

But he was pulled out from his thoughts by the Beast titan walking closer to them.

“Your wife, huh? I’ll repeat that, cooperate and you or your wife won’t die.”

Mike grimaced in anger. “I don’t trust you titan. I can smell your lies. How could you recognise my wife? Only thing you care is how to massacre us.”

“I won’t deny that fact, honestly. Describe your wife for me then.”

Mike was against it. It was like painting a red target on your back, but if this will save your life. He heard how they were discussing a big attack on humanity behind the Walls. And it seems like the Beast is in charge here, even the low-grade titans are listening him and following his orders. 

“If I will go with you without struggling, will you let her live? Will you make sure she doesn’t get hurt and killed?”

“I will.”

It was decided then, Mike will leave with them from his free will, to save and protect you. Not that he actually believed them, but what else he could do, to ensure your safety? After that, he described you as perfectly as he could. Your body stature, your hair colour and length, eye colour and how your face looks like. Your usual body holding post and how your voice sounded when you were angry, barking commands on every side.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

You waited and waited, but soon you realised that your husband is probably dead. Yet you still couldn’t bring yourself to believe it. Never will you believe it. Only until you’ll see his lifeless body. Not sooner. Weeks passed, missions changed and fellow soldiers died.

Your squad was almost wiped out because of the Battle of Shiganshina. Many lives were lost and sacrificed that day. Erwin, your dear friend has fallen as well. Instead of him, Levi decided to save young Armin. You and Hange, both were unsure about his decision. But after a while, you realised it was for the best. Erwin deserved his much-needed rest.

And you survived as well. Thought it was weird, now you understood.

During the battle, Reiner and Bertolt were acting like you were a thin air. Every time you attacked them, they ran away from you. As if they were afraid that they would hurt you. And then you find out why.

When you and Eren found poor Armin on the roof top, after dealing with Bertolt, a weird titan walking on all four appeared out from nowhere.

“I know who you are. Your husband saved you.” said the titan, looking at you. You couldn’t properly hear it, because Eren and a man? Without arms and legs were shouting loudly.

You screamed “what” and “wait”…But it was for nothing, that titan ran away just as quickly as it appeared.

After you all learned the truth about your Island, life and past. You all were shaken by the heavy true. And later, you were even more shaken, because you found out that you were pregnant.

Pregnant with Mike’s child.

You cried and cried until you passed out, once you woke up, you only cried again. But soon you collected yourself together. You had to be strong right now more than ever. Your child was more important now. You had to make sure you were alright so Mike’s and your child could be healthy and happy.

You were kneeling on your knees, breathing harshly, catching your breath as you were leaning above the bush, throwing up.

You cursed and spitted on the ground. You hoped Connie wasn’t hiding in that bush with his camouflage hat. Hange came to you after a while offering you a cup of water so you could rinse your mouth and clear your throat.

“Jeez, what’s wrong with you! Do you have even something to throw after the last time?” she was stroking your back now.

“No! I don’t, that’s the point!” you growled, all stressed out. You haven’t told anyone about that. Only one nurse and doctor in the Corps knew about you being pregnant.

You made them to swear to you they won’t tell Hange, your knew Commander of the Survey Corps. Sasha came closer, Levi and the rest of the 104th behind.

“Tch, disgusting?” Levi lifted his eyebrow at you.

You chuckled. “What! You think I’m doing it on purpose!?”

He deadpanned you. “You look horrible.”

“Thanks.” You sat down.

You and Levi developed now a really strong and nice relationship. You considered him your true friend, just like Hange and some kids from the 104th.

Sasha approached and stared at you for a while. Frowning, she supported her chin with her hand, still staring. You noticed and shivered a little. 

“Sasha, you’re looking at me like if you wanted to eat me. What is it?” you asked her and tilted your head on a side.

She did the same motion with her head and gasped, then grinned. “Hey, when you have now empty stomach how about having something sweet after we get back. I think your stomach needs some sugar perhaps?”

Your eyes widen with hunger, mouth salivating. “Yes please!” you growled and nodded at her frantically.

She grinned more and her eyes widen more. “And what about some meat?” she changed the food category. “Imagine a nice piece of meat, baking or even better grilling on fire, can you smell it? So yummy.” she said still looking at you.

Now your stomach flipped and kicked you again. “Oh no!” you whined and turned around, ending on your knees again, throwing up.

But Sasha now knew. Taken aback and shocked she screamed it in all directions.

“Oh, dear lord! I’m going to be an aunt!” she exhaled.

All around gasped in surprise and looked at you in confusion, back at jumping Sasha and then back at you.

Hange was the first to ask. “No way. Is she telling the truth?”

You only squeezed your eyes and pinched your nose bridge, whining and sobbing a little. Drinking some water again, you tried to ignore her. But others started asking as well.

“Come on, really?”

“Is it truth?”

“Do you even listen?”

You had enough, so you yelled in the air, a few tears falling from your eyes. “I pregnant so what! Yes! What else do you want to know? What does it even matter? I still can do my duty!” you said hoarsely, getting up from the ground.

They were all silent for a while. Hange hugged you and nodded. “You should say it to us, to me, you stupid.”

Levi was looking at you with widen eyes, scanning your form. He somehow couldn’t believe it. You were pregnant with someone. But with whom? It was not like he was in love with you or something like that, but he felt his feelings changed these past months. You were dear to him, just like Isabel was. You were like his little sister.

“Do you know who the father is?” he asked out of blue.

You felt your tears now streaming from your eyes. You placed your palm flatly on your eyes to shield them, so the others didn’t see them.

Hange looked at Levi in puzzlement and he too was taken aback again. But didn’t push the matter more. It was probably someone you knew and died in action. This was happened a lot.

Not once Hange and Levi thought about Mike being the father. It was strange, but they thought that he and Nanaba had some sort of feelings between then as well. But you knew that Nana was like Mike’s sister. Besides he would never hurt you in any way. He loved you and you loved him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mike was transported from the Paradise Island on the Main Land with Ymir. She told him about her previous life and why she ended on the Island like a titan shifter, also why she never told anyone about it, even when Eren’s identity was revealed.

After they landed on the main land, Mike was placed in the jail. They tried to break him first, by letting him rot there for several weeks, giving him only water and small amounts of food. But it was for nothing and after the interrogation, they decided to held him in house arrest. 

Mike was now sitting in his room, or more likely to say a cell. They let him live, just because he told them how the 3DM gear worked. But he refused to tell anything else. Besides, Zeke knew almost everything about Paradise Island. Pieck as well.

He started questioning why they even took him with them in the first place. He was confused at first, but Zeke and Pieck were at least respectable enough to explain him how things really were. About Eldians and Marleyans, about their history and titans.

He wanted to scream and break everything he had at his reach. Everything he was fighting for his whole life was a complete lie. Killing because something so trivial such as more then thousand-year-old conflict was simply childish.

It was as if the world turned mad. Everyone was lingering on the past. Cursing one another. And for what? Nothing.

He was trying to stay occupied by reading and learning about culture, other lands and islands and things that they didn’t have in the Paradise Island.

Someone knocked on the door, before a woman with black long hair stepped inside. Helping herself with a walking stick, she sat on the chair.

“Hello Mike, we haven’t seen each other for a long time now.” Pieck stated offering him a smile.

Mike looked at her and nodded, putting his book and diary down.

“I came back from Paradise Island a few days ago. And I saw your wife.”

Now Mike flinched and turned at her properly. She was informing him about you for some time now. They even somehow befriended, since they were both Eldians.

It seemed like Pieck started to like him a lot too. They shared the same opinions about some things and she saw how Mike was broken not to be with his loved ones.

If it was only out of pity or something else, she was informing him about things at home. About how they were doing, how things changed and what was happening with the government and the Survey Corps.

Pieck went on. “She’s alive and doing fine. She’s working really hard. She let her hair grow a little. Her and that spectacled woman are usually together, or with that small black-haired man.” she informed him. 

Mike was happy to hear that you were alive and safe. News about you was the only thing that was assuring he was still sane. Thinking about you was helping him not to end his life. Why were you so far away from him? All he wanted was to hold you in his arms.

Good, Hange and Levi were taking care of you. Mike also somehow learned about Erwin’s death. Since from what Pieck mentioned, it looked like Hange was now in charge of the Survey Corps, it meant only one thing, Erwin’s death.

Sometimes he was thinking about what were you thinking. If you thought he was dead, probably yes. If you were sad, broken. Or if you somehow knew he was alive. If you could fell in love with someone else again.

But all these thoughts made him only more depressed.

One day, when they let him outside his room with Zeke, they met young pregnant woman on their way. Mike stopped walking and started thinking again.

“Is something wrong?” asked him Zeke when he noticed Mike wasn’t following him.

Mike lifted his eyes from that woman and shook his head. “No, just thinking about my wife again.” he answered simply.

Zeke followed his gaze and noticed where he was looking earlier. “I see. Were you two planning to have a family together?”

“I never thought about it at first. I was a soldier who could die every day, but after I met her I started thinking about it a lot.”

Zeke nodded, but said nothing. Mike followed him without any other talk. Zeke and Mike were usually together when Mike was allowed to go outside, occasionally Pieck went with him, or Reiner as well.

Zeke was explaining a lot of things to Mike and soon even Zeke started to be more comfortable in Mike’s presence. The same went with Reiner, he first expected Mike to venture his anger on him. But he was surprised it wasn’t that way.

Reiner was sitting in the small room with Zeke and Pieck. They explained Mike how things really were and what was Reiner’s, Annie’s and Bertolt’s mission.

He was sitting with widen eyes, breathing deeply as if he was trying to calm himself down. But because he was really angry, he stood up in angry motion and punched the nearby wall.

Reiner and Pieck tensed, but Zeke stopped them by a hand in the air. Waiting what he will do now.

Mike turned at them again, his look could kill. Reiner was terrified by this giant man at that time. He was strong, he could tell.

Mike narrowed and looked at Zeke.

“All those people, who died because the Wall Maria has been breached by three little kids, died for this stupid thing? For nothing? All my fellow soldiers and brothers in arms died because of this? For nothing, but only racial intolerance. And I thought people had brain in their heads.” it was all he said before he left to his room.

Reiner’s heart was pounding frantically. Yes, it was exactly like he said. They all died for nothing. He couldn’t bear the guilt and pain he caused, so one late night Reiner took a riffle and wanted to end his miserable life. To end his own suffering.

How could he know that Mike was looking for him to ask him about the Battle of Shiganshina?

Mike opened the door and saw Reiner with a riffle in his mouth, ready to blow his head off. Quickly, Mike charged to stop him. Reiner was struggling, tried to push him away, but Mike was still stronger.

“Let me die! I can’t stand it anymore! All this guilt and pain I caused, it’s killing me!”

Mike inhaled sharply in rage, he pinned Reiner against the Wall and looked him in the eyes.

“You! You are begging me, the one you almost massacred to let you die? Have you ever thought about that poor children, women and men, begging while they were being eaten alive? Were they saved? No, they weren’t! So, stop acting like a child and start acting like a man! Accept responsibility for your doing and face it.”

Reiner was looking at him with wide eyes. He wanted to say something to Mike but both were interrupted by one small boy. Falco, who was cursing his own incompetence. And then Reiner realised, he was just like him. A small boy who wanted to be useful and who wanted to save his friend from suffering and bad life.

When Falco left, Mike faced him again. 

“Look at him, look at Falco. He’s trying his best, kicking his own ass to be better and for what, only to be killed, only to be used. Help them. Help Falco and those children to have better life and choice. You were just the same back then.” Mike let go of him.

Reined gathered his courage and finally asked. He wanted to know this for a long time now. “Do you hate me? For what I did? Why haven’t you killed me now when you had a chance?”

“I don’t hate you Reiner.” Mike answered and Reiner’s eyes almost fell out from theirs sockets. Mouth agape, he was baffled. “I don’t hate you, because I know you were only a tool. You had orders, you were forced to do it, because you became a Warrior. Besides, you were just a kid back then, you still are. How could I face my wife if I killed a kid?”

“Your wife?”

“(F/N) is my wife…was…I don’t know anymore. They all think I’m dead, my wife thinks I’m dead. That I left her all alone in this cruel world. That I won’t ever see her again. That’s what I hate Reiner. That’s why am I so angry.”

After that event, Reiner held incredible admiration for Mike.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

You were feeling every muscle in your body. Every step felt like a mile for you and you were really grumpy right now. Walking through the corridors of the headquarter, you were holding some papers and files, reading the final report on your way.

You were still working, not that they allowed you to go on the expeditions, but you said you won’t stop. Even when Hange wanted to lock you in the hospital room and Levi threatened to tie you to a bed. You just waved them off like it was nothing.

But your swollen belly was really visible now. You couldn’t wear your standard uniform, so you chose to wore black long dress and your military jacket. It was more comfortable this way.

But now you had to slow down a little, stroking your belly you stopped and flipped the pages.

“Mind telling me what are you doing?” Levi asked you with lifted eyebrow.

“I think it’s called reading. Do you know actually what it is? Or should I teach you that?” you asked flatly, rolling your eyes in annoyance.

“Funny. I will probably die from laughing.” he threw at you walking closer to you. “Seriously, you’re like twice of your regular size, you should be resting.”

“Really? Am I? I haven’t noticed.” you shook with your head and started walking again, but the baby started kicking and you hissed in a little pain and dropped some papers.

In a second, Levi was beside you, holding you by your arm and back. “Hey, you ok?” he asked with concern.

You huffed and nodded. “Yes, big uncle. He or she’s just teasing a little bit.” but you had to admit it hurt. Surely this little one will be as strong as their father, you smiled sadly.

“Tch, now I’m big uncle. Better remember that.” Levi smirked and you grabbed his offered hand so he could help you.

Once he helped you to sit down inside Hange’s office, you exhaled with relief. Hange eyed you and frowned.

“Silly, you should be resting, your term is in few weeks.” she stated.

Levi made you and himself a cup of tea and sat opposite you. You thanked him and tried to sit more comfortably.

“I know, but I don’t want to just sit all day. I want to be useful, since you all are going to forget me soon once this baby is born.” you stated sadly and sipped from your cup.

Both looked at you in shock.

Hange cleared her throat. “What do you mean by that?”

“Look I know once my child is born, you will probably kick me out of the Corps so, I just want to do anything to help you, before it happens.” you looked at Hange.

“Well, honestly this never happened actually, I mean we never had a pregnant soldier here. I think Erwin would probably let you go, but I won’t. You are our dear friend. You are part of us and you managed to do a big piece of hard work even when pregnant. So, no. Once this cute little being is born, you will take care of it and then return back.” she grinned at you.

You wanted to cry, your hormones were all mixed up and Hange’s words were just something you didn’t expect. Sobbing, you managed to hold your tears at bay.

“I would stand up and salute Commander, but I’m not sure about that right now.” you patted your belly and grinned at her.

“Don’t think you will get rid of us so easily.” Levi stated and followed. “We all are excited about your child. In the end we all are uncles and aunts, so don’t you dare to hide your son from us.”

You and Hange stared at Levi for a while and then laughter erupted in the room. Now you couldn’t hold your tears, but you cried in laughter.

True, everyone was so excited about your child, they all wanted to name her or him. They promised you that they will babysit for you if needed and everyone, really everyone wanted to stroke your belly.

“Hey, since when it’s him?” you asked Levi after you calmed down a little.

He tilted his head on a side. “And why not?”

“What do you think it is?” Hange smiled at you.

“Well, if I should observe from the kicking, it’s surely a boy. Or a really strong girl.” you paused for a moment. “Gods, I hope she won’t be a killing machine like Mikasa.” your mouth corners chuckled.

Hange erupted in another laughter. “Levi! Ha ha ha! Aren’t you the father in the end?” she was holding her stomach while laughing.

Levi almost spitted out his tea in shock. Coughing, he threw her a deadly glance. “Are you fucking stupid shitty glasses? If it was me, I would have to know about that and I would have to actually fuck her first.”

You were red as tomato, but in the end, you smiled and started stroking your belly again, now in more gentle manner. “No Hange. I can assure you that Levi’s not the father. I know very well who the father is. Right little one, little Michael.” you grinned, looking on your belly.

And now, Hange and Levi was pinned with a huge amount of gravity. Air was knocked out from their lungs once again. Michael? Mike? Was Mike the father?

Hange, even Levi wanted to ask you about that, but in the end, you changed the topic and started talking about something else. Not giving them opportunity to ask.

And soon indeed, little Michael was born.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Mike was dreaming about you again. He was smiling in his sleep, because thanks to that, he was able to see you again. To be with you again. He was dreaming about your last time together.

Just about simple moment, yet it was so sweet. You were sitting next to him on a sofa, leaning against his chest, playing with his hand, kissing it. He was kissing the top of your head, hugging you from behind.

_‘If it’s a boy, I want to name him Michael, after my grandfather. And if it’s a girl, how about Liliana or Sophie?’_

This last moment was something he wanted to, and will remember until the end of his days.

And yet, the morning light and birds singing outside woke him from his beautiful dream. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and soon stood up. His hair was now shorter and he was combing then behind from his forehead. Also, he let his beard grow more. He never stopped his training. Reiner was a good opponent to stay in a good shape and condition. As well as Zeke was, but honestly, Mike was going easy on them both, from time to time.

Never show your real strength. To anyone. He managed to tone his body more and gained even more power than before. He was determinate to make sure he would see you again.

It was now his second year here in Marley. He learned a lot and even figured that Zeke was not so innocent as he looked.

“You should try to be more careful.” Mike lifted his eyebrow at Zeke, warning him.

Zeke eyed him suspiciously and motioned Mike to follow him on the roof top, where Zeke used to smoke. “So, you know? Why are you helping me?” Zeke asked him after he lit his cigarette.

“Because you’re my ticket home. Does Pieck, Reiner know?” Mike stated and asked.

Zeke shook with his head. “No, they don’t. But it’s hard, to get you from here. Won’t be easy at all.”

“What happened with my gear?” Mike grinned at him. “You hid it right?”

Zeke was surprised but nodded. “Yes, you figured. Huh, I might have an idea. But they would ty to hunt you down, you will have to escape or die.”

Mike was thinking for a moment. “Only if you have a two-meter hight corpse in your closet.”

Zeke chuckled at that. “No, I don’t, that’s the bad part. But without the head?”

Both were thinking. It was really hard to find a double, someone as tall as Mike, with the same body stature. This idea was no good.

“Looks like the first option. I don’t mind running. Your high-ups would kill me sooner or later.”

“Hmm. Fine, we do it tonight. I have a meeting with someone important tonight. They will take you from the main land. What about Pieck and Reiner? They would think you betrayed them.” Zeke finished his smoking and narrowed.

But Mike shook with his head. “Pieck is smart, she will figure it out after some time and honestly I think she will just wave a hand about it. And Reiner, he will have to deal with it.”

Zeke nodded and both left the roof.

Late at night, Zeke was sitting in a deserted barn, opposite him was sitting older woman with black hair and fine clothes. Mike was standing behind him, watching the woman carefully. She reminded him of someone, but who? He couldn’t place it.

“So, what do you say? I think it’s a great opportunity for you to gain some more power for your family clan. Not only the iceberg ore, but even another piece of equipment.” Zeke stated, looking at Mike’s gear.

Mike frowned. His gear. Will this be enough for this woman?

She was looking very sceptically at Zeke right now. And honestly, Mike couldn’t blame her, he too, didn’t believe Zeke really wanted to save the Paradise Island.

But after she nodded in agreement, Zeke stated another thing.

“I would like you to get him from the main land, from Marley. He’s an Eldian I brought here from the Paradise Island two years ago.”

The lady eyed Mike carefully, and in a bit confused manner.

He walked a little closer and stated. “Not from my free will. But now I want to get back to the Paradise Island.”

It was decided then. Mike will flee from Marley, thanks to Kiyomi Azumabito and her ship.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

You were sitting happily, smiling. After a long time now, you were really happy. Not as happy as you wanted to be, but you indeed were. Hange was throwing small Michael in the air or tickling him, only to hear his sweet giggles.

Historia was in the room as well. Smiling mildly, watching the scene.

“How are you feeling now?” Historia asked.

“It’s good. I’m still tired, but I’m trying to beat the tiredness with my training again. But the pregnancy really changed my body too much.” you stated and nodded at her.

You had wider hips, bigger breasts and not so plat chest now. But you still managed to stay in good shape. You were still slender and muscular. But your womanly curves showed themselves out. Not that you were complaining, but you felt different now.

However, you wanted Mike with you. You still believed that he was somewhere alive and well. You wanted to believe it. That weird Cart titan said that Mike saved your life somehow. That meant that titan shifter saw him. So, Mike had to tell them about you, because how that person could know you were the one.

“He’s so sweet. So happy and behaved.” Hange was enchanted.

“He is, isn’t he?” you stood up and Hange gave him to you. You kissed his small head and smiled. He had just the same sandy blond hair like Mike and exactly the same eye colour. You saw Mike in him every day. And you were sure Hange and the others noticed it too.

“Is it really alright with you Historia? I don’t want to give you any necessary trouble. It will be only for a couple of days.” you asked.

“Don’t be silly. It’s fine. I love children. I will take care of him while you will be at the harbor. You wanted to see it finished for so long.” she gave you a huge smile.

“Thank you so much. I already miss you my little love.” you turned at you son and kissed his head and his little nose.

Once you and Hange arrived with other soldiers at the harbor, you were so happy to be there. They showed you everything, you also befriended some Anti-Marleyan Volunteers and praised Nicolo for his cooking skills. Alongside with Sasha. You two were in a pure bliss every time you ate his food.

Sasha was making fun of you because of your mixed tastes, during your pregnancy it was so annoying. For one moment you wanted to eat everything and after some time, you would rather starve.

“Haha, very funny Sasha. Watch it or I’ll eat your share.” you warned her with a deadly look. She screamed and started guarding her food with her body. Everyone around started laughing.

You grinned and nodded to yourself. Yes, this was nice. Being back.

But what you didn’t expect was a strange ambassador ship, trying to dock in Paradis’s harbor. One day, out of nowhere. You all thought at first, that it was another Marleyan threat, but soon you found out you were wrong.

In front of you was sitting a woman with black hair. Lady Kiyomi Azumabito. She introduced herself to you all and explained her sudden visit to you all.

After everything was explained she suddenly asked.

“Also, I have some important matter considering you, Mrs.” she eyed you carefully.

Your heart skipped suddenly.

“Yes?” you asked her nervously.

“We have information about your husband.” she answered to you.

You froze. Now your heart stopped beating completely. Everyone in the room froze as well. Gasping and looking at you. You quickly gained control about yourself and stood up, watching the woman in front of you.

Cold expression on your face. You wanted to fool her. If she was playing with you, you won’t let her win that easily.

“My husband is dead for two years. Explain yourself.”

She tilted her head on a side. “Is your husband Mike Zacharias, right?” she asked.

You were shaking now. In rage and in anticipation, was she really telling the truth, or that titan you encountered in Shiganshina District told her about it?

Hange and Levi flinched. Looking at you as if you were titan itself, they were speechless. Baffled, even. Unable to say a word.

“Yes.” you answered simply.

The woman turned slightly at one of her men. “Bring him here.” she nodded at the man and he walked outside from the room.

Meanwhile, you were standing there like a titan during the night. Frozen on the spot. Your heart was hammering against your rib cage, unable to slow its beating.

The man returned shortly after he left and behind him, was indeed Mike Zacharias himself.

You gasped when tears started forming in your eyes. He was tall, muscular but very toned, like if he was training nonstop after he left from the Island. His sandy blond hair was combed back and were far shorter than before. He was dressed in black suit pants and simple white shirt. He let his beard grow a little, alongside on his jaw and under his nose. He was different, but it was really him.

But you wanted to be sure, so you stayed still.

Hange and Levi, alongside with the others stood up in pure shock. Unable to phantom what was happening. Gaping like fishes, all looked at you, then at him.

You gulped. “If you are really my husband Mike. About what was the last and happiest conversation we had?”

Mike stood still, on the other side of the room. He was shocked after he saw you. You were beautiful, even more than he could remember. You really had longer hair, they were reaching your waist now. You were taller and your body somehow changed. You gained more womanly curves, your hips widen and your chest was bigger too. He immediately noticed. And your face, your pink soft lips and strong jaw with your beautiful eyes. Dressed in nice white shirt and knee-long blue puffy skirt.

When Mike heard your question, he smiled immediately.

“If it’s a boy, I want to name him Michael, after my grandfather.” Mike made one step closer to you. “And if it’s a girl, our little daughter, we will name her Liliana or Sophie.” he made another step. “I told you that I would love to have a daughter, so I could spoil her very much.” another step shortened the distance between to two of you, but Mike was not done yet. “But I also told you, that I wanted our first child to be a boy, so he could protect his little sister.”

You were shaking, tears were falling down from your eyes and cheeks. You had your palm flatly on your mouth, preventing you from sobbing and crying loudly. You were watching as he walked step by step closer to you. Every step he made, he repeated the conversation you were having two years ago.

Now, he stopped right in front of you. He reached his hand on your neck and unhooked your chain on your neck. Grabbing your wedding ring, he took it off the chain and cupped your small hand.

“After that, you told me that I’m impossible, but you love me even more.” as he said it, he slowly and gently placed your wedding ring on your finger. Then he reached into his own pocket and placed his wedding ring on his own finger.

You were shaking like a leaf. You couldn’t almost breath. Crying loudly now, you couldn’t help yourself.

You cupped his cheeks and while still crying you screamed in a cracky voice. “Our son, our little Michael is waiting for you. He has your sandy hair, your beautiful eyes and your smile! He looks just like you, his father.”

Tears streamed from Mike’s eyes now. He was a father now. He had a son. With you. Unable to do anything else he pulled you frantically in his arms, lifted you and held you. Finally, you were finally in his arms.

You curled your arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life. You never wanted to let go of him. Finally, you were with him. You knew in your heart he was still alive somewhere.

“I love you.” you said to him between sobs.

Mike put you down, cupped your cheeks and kissed you tenderly. “I love you more.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

After you both calmed down and Hange and Levi greeted Mike, you all sat down again. Mike explained how Zeke took him away from the Island. And about his time on the main land.

“But how was it possible that Zeke let you go after so long?” you asked, sitting next to him, holding his hand in yours.

“Just like Kiyomi revealed Zeke’s secret plan to you, I figured him out sooner. After I warned him and told him that I know about it, he had only two options. Let me stay and somehow prevent me from saying it to the high-up of the Marley Military or to let me go. It was a great coincidence that Zeke and Kiyomi had a secret meeting where he told her his plan. And part of the deal was to get me back home.”

Mike answered to you and looked at you with love in his eyes, kissing your fingers.

“You two are awful shits.” Levi broke your romantic moment, you both looked at him with a frown. “Why in the Walls you haven’t told us about you being married?” he pointed at you and frowned even more. “And you, about Mike being the father?”

“Excuse me, I don’t know who was bitching around about Nanaba and Mike being a couple.” you threw at him flatly.

Mike widen his eyes and looked at Levi. “Really? That might be one reason and the second is, you are a very gossiping bunch.”

“And Hange, you were making even making fun about Levi being the father of my child.” you turned at her.

Mike flinched and turned at Levi with a murderous glare. “What?!”

“Yeah, Erwin and Nile were making fun of us the whole time. These two were enough, so no thank you.” you shook with your head.

Hange yelped. “You want to tell me Erwin knew all this time!? And told us nothing?!”

“How is possible that these two knew!?” Levi asked angrily. “That Military Piece of shit?”

“Hey, hey, slow down.” you tried to calm them down. “We were in a hurry to be married and Erwin and Nile were the only people around who could act like our best men’s.”

“Tch.” Levi clicked with his tongue. “You are in a really big trouble. You will have this on your plate for a long time, so better be prepared.”

You chuckled. “Come on, big uncle. Aunt Hange.” you made your puppy eyes at them. “Forgive us, please.”

They both started to melt. “Fine, but I’m babysitting little Mike next.” Hange grinned.

“Where is he by the way?” Mike looked at you and you smiled and kissed his cheek.

“The Queen is babysitting now.” you answered.

Mike only chuckled and pulled you closer to him. “So, you made from the Queen our nanny, huh.”

“She volunteered.” you grinned.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

You and Mike were finally alone. Hange and the others were so happy to have Mike back, so they all cheered up and started drinking and eating. After few hours you and Mike sneaked away from the tent camp. But honestly, you were sure no one would care, they all were pretty drunk and caught up in the atmosphere, so no one really noticed.

You closed the door of your room and locked them. Mike was standing behind you, cupping your waist and stroking your body with his hands. When you turned to face him, he immediately caught your lips with his. You tiptoed and leaned to him more, kissing him hungrily, yet with so much passion.

After a while, he lifted your form and walked to your bed. After he sat on the edge, you were sitting on his lap now, straddling him.

“I missed you so much.” you gasped in the kiss.

Mike growled and inhaled your fragrance. “I dreamed of holding you in my arms every night. I missed you so much.”

Tears streamed from your eyes again. But Mike kissed them all away.

“You are beautiful, so gorgeous.” he kissed your neck and ear.

“I never thought you could be even more handsome. But look at you now. You are beautiful, my love.”

Mike stopped and looked at you. You too, were boring your eyes into his. You both saw the love the other was giving to you.

You kissed now with a great urgency. Passionately kissing, you started to unbutton Mike’s shirt, slowly yet with need. After you reached to his waist, you pulled his shirt from his pants and finished your work, throwing his shirt off his shoulders.

You gasped after you saw Mike’s new scars and more toned chest and stomach. His strong arms curled around your body as he stood up, turned around and placed you on the bed.

Lying on your back, Mike was towering above you, kissing your neck now. You were stroking his muscular arms and back. Encouraging him to continue with your moans.

He slowly and gently unbuttoned your shirt and took it away with your tank top, which you were wearing under your shirt. But once your upper body was without clothes, you hid your nakedness with your arms.

Mike grabbed your arms and stopped. “My love, don’t cover yourself from me.” he whispered to you.

“My body is not nice anymore.” you said, turning your head away, hiding your shyness.

He only smiled and shook with his head, cupping your chin to move you to look at him. “You’re wrong. You are beautiful. With this delicate body of yours, you gave birth to our son. And I love every bit of it.” he kissed you and pulled your hands away so he could continue down.

You smiled and nodded. He worshiped your body like if it was a treasure. Massaging and stroking your body with his palms. He cupped your breasts and started kissing and licking them. You were so sensitive, and when he took one of your nipples in his mouth, you moaned loudly. Your body started shaking with pleasure and lust. You haven’t felt this feeling for so long. It was almost deadly how pleasurable it was.

Mike was licking and kissing your chest over and over again, unable to stop. But he wanted to have you again, tonight. To be one with you again.

One hand travelled on your leg, where he gently strokes your soft skin. Unzipping your skirt, he lifted you with his one hand and pulled the skirt with your underwear down in one motion.

You bit your lip when you noticed he was staring at your naked body. He was now kneeling on the bed, looking on your lying form. Lust and desire filled his eyes again.

You lifted your body from the bed and kneeling in front of him, kissing his shoulders and chest, working on his now very tight pants. After you opened them, he pushed you on the bed again. Getting from the bed, he pulled his pants and underwear away, showing you his full naked glory.

Your heart skipped a beat. His naked body, hear messy but still combed back and he was walking to claim you now. To make you his again.

Mike climbed on the bed again, kissing you again. You kissed him with impossible huge amount of hunger, lust and love…basically everything you felt right now. One of his hands travelled between your legs, stroking your heat and a bug of nerves.

You gasped and grabbed his muscular hand, when the pleasurable feeling hit you again. You were so wet down there. Even more when you felt Mike’s clever fingers entering your heat.

“Mike!” you gasped and yelped. He was moving with his fingers inside, stretching your walls, preparing you for him. Kissing your neck and nipping on your skin, he moved his body away from yours, to see your blushing and panting face. His fingers still moving inside you.

It felt so good. You were panting already. This was something you haven’t felt for two whole years. Your husband’s affection and care. You saw Mike looking at you, still pleasuring you. It was so arousing.

When he tried to reach deeper with his fingers, you arched your back moaning loudly, he picked his pace up and soon, you were a mewling mess. Holding and squeezing the bed sheets.

But what threw you over the edge was when Mike lowered his face down between your legs and started to lick and tease your clit.

“Mike! Mike! Stop…!” but it was too late, he only smirked and grinned when you came. The combination of his fingers inside, massaging your walls and his tongue teasing your clit was too much.

Panting you opened your eyes again, still dizzy from the pleasure. Only to see Mike, licking his lips and then his fingers clean. “So sweet, sweater then I remember.” he growled with voice clouded with lust.

He laid down on you, leaving his weight on his elbows and knees. Slowly rubbing his painfully hard member with your juices.

You curled your hands around his neck and kissed him. Moaning into his mouth as he rubbed against your now sensitive heat.

Slowly, gently he entered you. You both gasped and threw your heads back. You felt so complete now, filled with him, it was something incredible. Tears started forming in your eyes again, but from happiness and pleasure.

Mike growled and moaned, trying to steady his breathing and racing heart. You felt like heaven. Your walls wet, warm and tight. After a while he started moving, but slowly and gently, reaching deep, hugging you and kissing you sweetly.

It was so perfect like this. Slow and passionate love making. Moving together like one, you were still kissing each other, mewling, moaning and catching breath between the kisses.

Mike lifted your leg and hooked it by his elbow, reaching even deeper inside you. You arched your back and gasped as a pure sensation ran in your body. Mike was now moving a bit faster, but it was still as sweet as before, you soon felt your walls throbbing and clenching around Mike more.

Even he was close to his release. He felt you came first, moaning his name loudly, shaking. Though he didn’t like it, he pulled out of your heat and came in his hand. Not that he didn’t want to have another child, but right now was not the best time.

He stood up and took a handkerchief from his pants pocket. After cleaning the mess from his hand as well as your fluids, he collected you in his arms and covered you both with duvet.

Soon you both fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiling happily.

You both knew that you will have to face more danger, more fighting and probably another war. But you hoped and prayed that you will manage to stay together. That you will see one another again, that you will meet again, no matter what.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to its rightful owner and creator Hajime Isayama.  
> Mine is only the fictional story.


End file.
